


Hiccup Notices Things

by orphan_account



Series: httyd [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, hiccup finds out before astrid does, so does stormfly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hiccup finding out Astrids pregnant before she does because he notices things.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson & Stormfly, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: httyd [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544143
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Hiccup Notices Things

“Stormfly's been acting really weird around me today,” Astrid commented as they ate their dinner; Hiccup, who sat across from her at the table, raised an eyebrow at his wife. 

“How? In what way?” he asked, glancing over at their dragons who were asleep in the corner of the room. Due to the cold weather outside, and their stubborn attitudes, the couple's dragons' managed to somehow convince their owners into letting them sleep indoors, despite the cramptness of having two full sized dragons and adult vikings under one roof. 

“She wouldn’t let me get on her, wouldn’t let me fly. I was working in the arena trying to train the adolescent dragons and she kept pushing and nudging me out of the arena. She even attacked _Ruffnut_,” Astrid sighed, Hiccup raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Not severely," she assured, "but it’s clear something was wrong. In all fairness though, Ruff was charging at me with a mace and I was preoccupied with preparing the targets, but the twins always do things like that. Stormfly’s been acting different, she’s not usually like that, _agressive_ towards our friends." 

“She was fine when I left this morning," Hiccup notes, Astrid nodded sadly. 

"Yeah it seemed that once we stepped outside, she started acting odd,” she went to take a mouthful of her food but stopped, feeling queasy all of a sudden, she put her fork down in her plate. 

“I don’t think she’s sick,” Hiccup commented, pushing around his food with his utensils, and looked up at his wife. “I can ask Fishlegs to look at her, he knows alot when it comes to these sort of things." 

She nodded again, pushing her plate away from her, the smell of fish suddenly too much to handle for the young viking. 

Hiccup watched her discarding her food.

“You're not hungry? You usually are after training.” he noticed. She shook her head. 

“Im not feeling great,” Astrid replied, touching her hand to her mouth, feeling a sweat break out on her forehead, “I’m gonna go and lie down," 

“Alright. That’s a good idea, take it easy.” The young chief responded in understandment. 

Her chair scraped the floor as she stood, making her way up the stairs to their bedroom.  
Hiccup sat at the table, looking at the doorway which his wife dissapeared through before looking over at their dragons. Making eye contact with Stormfly, he let out a sigh and offered her a shrug. The blue dragon let out a purr before getting to her feet.  
  
  


Laying down on top of the covers, Astrid eyes closed as the feeling of unease seemed to travel in waves through her stomach. She heard the thumping of a dragons feet and the soft coo of the deadly nadder. 

"Hey girl,” Astrid mumbled, as her dragon nuzzled against her, sniffing her face before laying down on the floor beside the bed. Astrid rested her hand on Stormfly’s scaley back and stroked her gently. Hiccup looked in on the two once he’d cleared the table and tidied the kitchen, Astrid felt the mattress shift as he sat down beside her. 

“Are you okay, baby?” he asked, his hand brushing over his wife’s forehead, she looked at him through heavy eyes. 

“Been better,” the blonde viking mumbled, taking hold of her husbands wrist and bringing his hand against her lips, his hand was cool on her warm face, and the smell of him comforting. 

“I’m going to do some work okay? I’ll be downstairs, just call if you need me,” he said, stroking his fingers over her cheek, “Or send Stormfly to get me.”

“Alright,” she replied, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, her blue eyes closing again. Astrid felt Hiccup stand, Stormfly made a small grumbling sound and nudged her head against her chin, Hiccup patted the dragons head thankfully before exiting the bedroom.   
  


The feeling of unease persisted for several days, the nausea was worse in the mornings and seemed to get easier further into the day, although Astrid was still struggling with her evening meals, anything to strong smelling or tasting had her feeling terrible. 

One evening the couple was invited to hang out with the gang, Astrid stayed at home, not wanting to seem rude or be caught in a difficult situation if she became ill during the night, though she insisted that Hiccup went with their friends. She was currently sitting on the bed, staring off into space when Hiccup came home. He kissed her cheek gently. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked sweetly. 

“Ive been better,” Astrid replied with a small smile. 

He sat down beside her, taking a long look at his blonde wife.   
“I was talking to fishlegs,” he started. 

“Hmm? About what?” she asked, resting her head softly on his shoulder. 

“You said earlier that your boobs were painful,” he started rather bluntly. 

"You were talking to Fishlegs about my _boobs?" _She straightened her back, staring at them as if he'd gone mad.

“No, not your boobs specificly-"

“That’s extremely forthright.” she shot back at him, crossing her arms.

"But it’s relevant,” Hiccup replied, an edge of excitement in his voice. Astrids brows furrowed for a moment as she stared back at her husband with confusion. 

In her silence he spoke again, “You're late right? F-for...you know-” 

She cut him off. “Yeah I suppose I am,” she admitted, trying to think back over the last month. It had been a busy month, she had spent most of it working in the arena training the dragons as well as dragon riders; and Hiccup has been extremely busy with his chiefly duties. It was an extemely stressful month, so it was easy to over look the fact that she couldnt remember getting her period...

“What are you trying to say, Hiccup?” she asked, truly struggling to see where her husband was going with this. 

“You know how Stormfly has been acting strange around you? And you’ve been feeling sick in the mornings and really sensitive to smells,” he said, his words coming out in a rush and no longer able to hide his smile or his excitement. 

“Uh-huh,” She agreed. 

“I noticed that you've been acting really off. And well, I think you’re pregnant, Astrid.” he finished, looking at him, he seemed to be vibrating with energy, overflowing with excitement. 

“_What? _Oh Gods,” She whispered, a part of her knew that was what he was going to say, she had started to piece the facts together over the past few days but was never sure, “I think you’re right,” Astrid added, biting down on her bottom lip. 

“Yeah?” he said, lifting his hand to his wifes cheek. She nodded again, unable to fight the smile as it broke out across her face. 

“Astrid,” he breathed, pulling her close to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her body, she heard her husband sniff, his hands moving up and down her back.   
“We’re going to have a baby,” he whispered, Astrid heard his voice get caught in his throat. 

“Don’t cry,” she whispered, bringing her hand to the back of his neck, stroking his soft hair. 

“I can’t help it,” he replied, “I’m just so happy,”

She felt the young chiefs hands trace along her abdomen. “You’re pregnant.” He repeats in awe and amazement. “With _my_ child?” 

Astrid laughed, “Yes, Haddock. I'm _pretty sure_ it’s your child.” 

“I just, how did you find out before me? Even Stormfly seemed to figure it out. That’s a little weird, isn’t it?” She breathed with a small laugh. 

“Well, all the signs were there. Besides, I do sometimes help Fishlegs take care of the dragons who are going through stages of maturity. Stormfly must've sensed it somehow, a sort of maturnal instinct.”

"That makes sense.." She trailed off, looking down at her husbands hand that was rested on her stomach. 

It grew dark, the couple laid in bed, Hiccups arm wrapped around his young wife’s waist, his fingers trailing along her abdomen. Astrid shuffles onto her other side to look up at the one legged viking. He leaned forwards and placed a small kiss on her temple. Then another on her nose. And another on her cheek bone. He places light pecks all along Astrid's face and neck.  
“You have no idea how much i’ve wanted this, I love you so much.” She can’t help but giggle as his lips trail unhurriedly across her skin. “I love you too, babe.”  
He continues to place the same kisses all over her face as signs of affection and thanks, showing his gratitude for having her as his wife, and the mother to his child. "Thank you." She whispered into the darkness.

Hiccup chuckled. "For what?"  
She shuffled closer into his side and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. "For everything."


End file.
